wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Zorro the MudWing
Art, coding and Zorro belong to Sunset! For the animal based OC contest. Appearance Zorro is the big-wings, so she is on the bigger side. She is also kinda chubby and has large ears. Other than that she looks like a normal MudWing with pointy horns and armored scales. Zorro's eyes are a warm chocolate brown with a friendly and mischievous gleam to them. Her eyes always seem to be happy, as if they were smiling mouths themselves. She has grayish brown scales with a darker and less-grey brown as her over-scales and horns/spikes. The dark scales also cover the tops of her ears. She has an soft orange-peach underbelly. Zorro has a few minor scars along her jaw, wing membranes and shoulders. Her only major scar is a long jagged one going across the back of her neck. Abilities Strengths: * She is very strong and hard to hurt. * She is persuasive. * She doesn't give up. Weaknesses: * She is pretty slow and not very agile. * She is a big target. * She's reckless and led into traps easily. Personality Zorro is a friendly social butterfly, unlike her sibs. While Oso is sort of a grump and Lobo is shy and awkward, Zorro is extroverted and enjoys having conversations with other dragons. Zorro is determined and loyal. She keeps going even when things get hard, but she'll stop to help out a friend or one of her sibs. At first glance she seems like another loyal but stupid MudWing, but Zorro is a quick-thinker. The only thing that keeps other dragons thinking she's stupid is her recklessness. Even though Zorro keeps going through rough times, she gets overwhelmed easily. When she gets overwhelmed it's easy to to tell because she's usually making reckless decisions, has her ears pulled back and has her tail arched in a U shape. She's terrified of fights and battles. This is because she has PTSD from when she and her sibs fought in the war. Don't take it personally when she backs away from you, you probably remind her of somebody who gave her one of her scars. Backstory Zorro fought in the war. None of her sibs died, thankfully, but she still has PTSD (post tramatic stress disorder) from fighting. There's not much to say about her, though. She lives as a pretty normal life as a merchant with her sibs. She often goes out of the Mud Kingdom in order to find new things to sell. She mostly sells meat she and her sibs hunted, but sometimes she sells other things like scrolls or jewelry. She cannot read, but her sibling Lobo can, so Lobo often keeps the scrolls and Oso often keeps the jewelery. Relationships Oso Oso is a grumpy and violent dragon. She has way more scars than Zorro and has a tendency to be quick to rage. Zorro still loves her, and Oso loves her back. The two have a strange sibling bond that nobody understands, as Zorro is kind and loyal and Oso is described to be "an IceWing at heart." Lobo Lobo is the smallest of the three. He is more quiet and reclusive than Oso and Zorro. He is very intelligent and he was the one that made the battle plans that kept the three alive through the war. He is the only one who doesn't call Oso "grump" (Zorro does it playfully). Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:Characters Category:Content (SunsettheRainwing) Category:Occupation (Merchant)